Daisy Lupin
'Daisy Artemis Lupin '(20 April, 1961), O.M Second Class, also known as Shadow, is a half-blood witch and the second child and only daughter of Lyall and Hope Lupin (nee Howell). She was brought up by her mothers parents from the age of four in the Muggle World after her brother, Remus Lupin, was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and was afflicted with lycanthropy. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1972-1979 and was sorted into Gryffindor. It was the first time she was able to see her brother for 7 years. She became best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew but also spent a lot of time with Lily Evans. She found herself falling in love with Sirius in her second year but he didn't share her feelings until her fourth year and his fifth year. Daisy wasn't officially a Marauder as she didn't contribute to the Marauders Map but she knew what they were all up to and frequently joined them on their Full Moon adventures. She earned the nickname, Shadow by mastering the Concealment Charm thus allowing her to be with her brother on Full Moons. Daisy was also extremely passionate about Quidditch and made the team in her second year and played the position of Seeker. She took over as Captain from James Potter in her final year at Hogwarts and helped to lead Gryffindor to victory in the House Cup. Daisy followed in her friends footsteps by joining the Order of the Phoenix after leaving school to fight in the First Wizarding War. However, she was unofficially a member before this as she helped the organisation when the Marauders joined up at the start of Daisy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. During the war, James and Lily got married and had a child, Harry. Daisy was made godmother to Harry whilst Sirius was made godfather as the pair vowed to get married when the war was over. Alas, disaster struck when Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily to Lord Voldemort who went on to kill them. Daisy along with the rest of the wizarding world (minus a couple) believed that it was Sirius who had betrayed the Potters and then went on to kill Peter. Due to this knowledge and Daisy's love for Sirius, she was driven mad and was deemed unstable to look after Harry. Because of these tragic events, Remus was the only person Daisy really had left. Over the next several years, Daisy isolated herself from society as she believed that she was a criminal for loving a murderer although she always held a thread of hope that Sirius was innocent. She didn't come back to society until 1994 when Remus informed her that Sirius had escaped and was innocent and that both Harry and Sirius were looking to reconcile with her. Daisy eventually went to Hogwarts to meet Harry just before the second task of the tri-wizarding tournament were she revealed to him that she was his godmother. From then on, Harry and Daisy frequently kept in touch through Owl Post. Daisy didn't see Sirius until the second Order of the Phoenix was created. She couldn't bring herself to see him again. However when they both met again shortly after both signing up to the Order, all of her hatred and bitterness for him vanished and the pair fell in love with each other again. But in the Battle of the Department of Mysterious in 1996, Sirius was tragically killed in a duel against his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Daisy was distraught, she managed to carry on for Harry's sake. Daisy participated all throughout the Second Wizarding War and participated in numerous battles. She was the sole witness at Remus and Nymphadora Tonks's wedding in 1997 and Harry and his friends met her in the forest whilst looking for horcruxes as she was part of a group of the order who helped rescue people from the Snatchers. She was delighted when Remus informed her that Tonks had given birth to a son, Teddy Lupin. Daisy returned to the main organization to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts where she killed Fenrir Greyback in revenge for all the pain he had caused to her family. Daisy was broken and a wreck when she discovered that both Remus and Tonks had been killed during the first half of the Battle. Daisy survived the rest of the Battle, killing many Death Eaters out of sheer anger over her brothers death and assisted Filius Flitwick in killing Antonin Dolohov who had killed Remus. After the war was over, Daisy managed to stay strong and helped Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks raise Teddy Lupin in honour of her brother. She ended up writing a book about the two wars and help Hermione Granger in her quest to earn Werewolves equal rights in society. It was known as the Lupin Act. Daisy received her Order of Merlin, Second Class for her participation in the two Wizarding Wars and her work for werewolf rights. Biography Early Life (1961-72) Daisy was born on 20th April, 1961 to Lyall and Hope Lupin. Her father worked at the Ministry of Magic and encountered the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who was on trial for killing two children. Lyall was the only one at court to realise that Greyback was a werewolf, as Greyback pretended to be a Muggle tramp. Outraged when Greyback was released, he voiced the opinion that Greyback deserved nothing but death. This opinion cost the Lupin family dearly, as Greyback decided to revenge himself upon Lyall by targeting his son, Remus. As the nearly five-year-old Remus slept peacefully in his bed, Greyback forced his way in through the window. Though Lyall was able to get there in time to drive Greyback off with powerful spells, he was unable to prevent him from completing his evil goal. Remus became infected with lycanthropy and he became a werewolf himself. Daisy was just four years old when this happened. Terrified for Daisy's safety due to her brother's condition, Lyall and Hope sent her away to stay with Hope's parents in Scotland, a move which soon became a permanent one because as Remus got older, the more dangerous he became at the Full Moon and their parents soon became terrified for their own safety let alone young Daisy's. As Hope Lupin was a muggle, so to were her parents and Daisy was brought up in a muggle world only knowing a small part of what magic was like due to her being so young when she was forced to leave the Wizarding World. It became clear though that she possessed magical abilities and in the summer of 1972, a few months after her eleventh birthday, Daisy received her letter to Hogwarts. Daisy didn't really know her brother all that well. They used to inseparable until that horrific night. Now all they spoke was sending each other a birthday present. Daisy wasn't allowed to write to Remus because their parents didn't want to upset Remus as they believed that he wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts. However, Albus Dumbledore made it possible and so Daisy and Remus began to write to each other almost twice a week all the way until Daisy began at Hogwarts where they would finally meet each other again after 7 years. Hogwarts (1972-79) First Year Daisy started Hogwarts in 1972 at the age of 11, the same year as Regulus Black. She was sorted into Gryffindor and met her brother, Remus at the Sorting feast that evening. However she was warned not to mention anything about Remus's lycanthropy as Daisy was the only other student to know about it at this point in time. Daisy became friends with fellow housemate, Natalie Sparks and found that she very academic. She had previously been homeschooled in Muggle subjects by her grandparents but found that she was a lot better at magical subjects especially Astronomy. She found herself spending hours on the astronomy tower gazing at the stars. Daisy also became friends with Remus's friends, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew around the same time that they discovered Remus's secret. Daisy was one of the biggest supporters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That year she spent her Christmas with her parents and Remus for the first time since she was an enfant. Daisy began to share James and Sirius's hatred for Severus Snape around Easter time when Snape accidentally spilt an entire bucketful of Gobstone stink liquid all over Daisy by accident. However this sparked a hatred for Snape that lasted for many years after. In the summer after first year, Daisy went back home to her grandparents but she did spend the last few weeks with her parents and brother. Second Year During Daisy's second year, she became close to Lily Evans through studying together in the library. Daisy began to have feelings for Sirius Black. She kept it a secret as she felt embarrassed by it. In the end it was annoying her so much that she confided in Lily, who didn't really understand why she did as Lily thought that Sirius was an immature boy who was nothing but trouble. However, Remus soon found out about Daisy's feelings and supported her. Although it became apparent that Sirius did not share Daisy's feelings as he was too wrapped up in his pranks along with his friends. That year, Daisy also discovered that the now-dubbed Marauders, were planning on becoming animagi to help Remus at Full Moons. Not willing to risk becoming an Animagus as well, Daisy looked for other ways to be able to join them. She eventually discovered the concealment charm. This charm means that by wearing a specific item or object, a person can become undetectable to anything no matter how powerful a magic source is. Although the holder of the charm is able to allow certain people they choose to still be able to see them. Daisy decides to create her own charm. Also in this year, Daisy made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the new seeker. She became famous throughout the school as "The Wolf" due to her amazing reflexes and her surname. The Marauders always joked how ironic it was that it was her brother who was the Wolf, not her. Third Year In Daisy's third year, she picked the two additional subjects of Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. James and Sirius mocked her for picking Muggle Studies as she was brought up in the Muggle world. However, Daisy used this as an advantage and was always top of the class. She also was top in Astronomy and became extremely close to her teacher, Professor Langtie. She didn't tell anyone but her favourite constellation was Canis Major which included the star, Sirius. This year also allowed Daisy to explore who she was as a person and started to listen to Rock music that Sirius gave her to listen to. She also began to discover her style. Lily and Daisy bonded over their muggle references including some fashion styles. On top of this, Daisy was working on her concealment charm. She didn't really know how the Marauders were getting on with becoming animagi. None of them knew what Daisy was up to. She had chosen to put the charm on a dragon pendant necklace. She manged to get it practically working by the end of the year. She was only able to make herself unnoticeable. Despite this, she wore the necklace all the time. During the holidays after this year, Daisy stayed the entire holiday at her parents. There she experienced her first night of having to hear Remus's screams and howls all night during the Full Moon. It made Daisy more determined to perfect the charm in order look after her older brother. Fourth Year Daisy's fourth year was one of the most important and eventful years of her school life. At the start of the year, Daisy finally perfected the concealment charm and at the first Full Moon of the school year, Daisy stayed with her brother the whole night. She was able to set the charm so that the werewolf was able to see her but wasn't able to work out that she was human and therefore did not attack her. The Marauders managed to become animagi around the time of Halloween. James became a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. They then joined Daisy in spending Full Moons with Remus. It helped him a lot and he seemed less wolf-like mentally. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year The First Wizarding War (1978-81) Between the Wizarding Wars (1981-94) The Second Wizarding War (1994-98) Later Life (1998 onwards) Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Daisy shared a lot of traits with her brother. She was studious, caring and had a huge love for chocolate. However, she was more cocky and confident then Remus and that led her to be more of a trouble maker. Daisy was also extremely sporty and had a talent for Quidditch. She played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team from her second year until her seventh and only missed matches if she was in detention. She was nicknamed "The Wolf" due to her incredible reflexes. She was made Quidditch Captain in her seventh year and led her team to House Cup victory. In her third year, Daisy was introduced to rock music by Sirius and she discovered her grungy, rock clothing style which she continued to wear all the way through her life. Daisy was also incredibly stubborn and seemed extremely moody which made a lot of students slightly wary of her however she was secretly a softy and was the most protective person known when it came to her friends and family. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Family Remus Lupin Teddy Lupin Sirius Black Harry Potter The Marauders Lily Evans Regulus Black Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore The Weasleys Order of the Pheonix Etymology * The name Daisy is of English origin. The meaning of Daisy is "flower name, day's eye". Daisy is generally used as a girl's name. It consists of 5 letters and 2 syllables and is pronounced Dai-sy. * Artemis ˈɑːtɪmɪs means a goddess, daughter of Zeus and sister of Apollo. She was a huntress and is typically depicted with a bow and arrows. Roman equivalent Diana. * "Lupin" is derived from "lupinus", Latin for "wolf-like"; "lupus", or "wolf", being the basic word. Canis lupus is the scientific name for the wolf - to be described as "lupine" means to "resemble a wolf." Lupin is also the name of an plant with edible seeds. The surname may also be derived from the character of Arsène Lupin, a fictional gentleman thief and master of disguise, who was created by French writer Maurice Leblanc in 1905. In Leblanc's novels, Arsène Lupin is often a force for good, while operating on the wrong side of the law. Leblanc's Lupin was said to have later inspired the character of "the Lone Wolf", a jewel thief-turned-private detective in a series of novels written by Louis Joseph Vance, beginning in 1914. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindors Category:Lupin family Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era